A Little Love, Little Kiss, Little Hug, and Little Gift
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin mengenang semua yang telah terjadi saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk hidup di jalan yang sudah mereka pilih. / "Apa yang kau inginkan dan harapkan dariku?"/ Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."/ "Saranghaeyo, yeongwonhi…"/ KyuMin 7th Anniversary/ WARNING INSIDE /DLDR PLEASE/ Reviewjuseyooo


**Title: A Little Love, Little Kiss, Little Hug, and Little Gift**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (****_namja_****)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (****_namja_****)**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/ YAOI **

**.**

**Rated: T – T+**

**.**

**Warning : AUTHOR POV (ALL), Alur kebut, Typo(s), Ide cerita pasaran, Chessy, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka jangan membaca. Jangan menghina, jangan menghujat. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Hargai usaha orang yang membuat cerita ini. Maaf jika menyinggung perasaan kalian. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin mengenang semua yang telah terjadi saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk hidup di jalan yang sudah mereka pilih. "Apa yang kau inginkan dan harapkan dariku?"/ Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."/ "****_Saranghaeyo_****, ****_yeongwonhi_****…"/ KyuMin.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"HAPPY KYUMIN'S DAY SEMUANYA ! FIFA KYUMIN, FIFA KMS, FIFA JOYERS !" ****_oleoleoleole_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, Orang tua, Agensi, dan Fans masing-masing. Dihari ini aku ingin mengumumkan jika Sungmin akan segera menjadi milikku…****_suatu hari nanti_**** #nataplangit **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_^^ Happy KyuMin's 7th Anniversary ^^_**

* * *

**##JOY##**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah ruang tunggu sebuah _Boyband_ ternama, seorang _namja_ tampak duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dengan obsidian yang bergerak seirama dengan pergerakan tangannya. Selembar kertas tampak teronggok manis dalam rengkuhan jemari indahnya.

_Namja_ itu Cho Kyuhyun, atau yang akrab disapa Kyuhyun. Sering orang memanggilnya Kyu bahkan KyuKyu untuk beberapa _Hyungdeul_-nya bahkan sapaan Kyunnie atau Kyubear telah akrab di telinga para ELF terutama kaum SPARKYU. _Ne_, kita sekarang sedang membahas sang _Official Magnae_ dari _Boyband_ terkemuka, _King of Hallyu_, SUPER JUNIOR. _Namja_ dengan wajah _stoic_, rambut ikal, postur tinggi dan tegap yang mampu membuat kaum _yeoja_ menjerit histeris mengeluarkan suara 10 oktaf mereka ketika melihat tubuh yang terbalut kulit pucat itu menyeringai tampan saat melantunkan suara emasnya yang memukau di atas panggung.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun masih fokus menulis di dalam ruang yang telah sepi itu. Para member –_Hyung_- nya yang lain sudah membubarkan diri dari ruang di gedung SM itu sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Mereka baru saja habis berlatih untuk _mematangkan_ _performa_ mereka untuk konser yang akan mereka lakukan di Jepang minggu depan.

Ada satu member yang _absen_ latihan saat itu karena _schedule_ lainnya yang sangat mendesak. Orang itu Lee Sungmin, atau yang akrab disapa Sungmin, bahkan Ming, ataupun _Bunny_ Ming, dan Minnie. Tapi percayalah, untuk 3 panggilan terakhir itu hanya boleh keluar dari bibir seksi Kyuhyun saja. Itu tata tertib mutlak yang ditetapkan Kyuhyun! Barang siapa ada yang sengaja atau bahkan tidak sengaja melanggarnya maka orang itu harus bersiap menerima serangan mematikan dari Pangeran _Evil_ kita yang tampan itu.

Tak sedikit orang yang sudah merasakan _keganasannya_. Sebut saja beberapa diantara orang-orang itu adalah Sunny, member Girls Generation dan Kim Jungmo, gitaris tampan dari T-RAX. Mereka 2 di antara sekian banyak orang yang "**_beruntung_**" merasakan ke-_Evil_-an Kyuhyun karena melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya terhadap Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus saja menulis tanpa menyadari pintu ruang tunggu terbuka. Seorang _namja_ tampan tapi manis menyembul dari balik pintu dengan senyum _aegyo_-nya yang membuat para ELF, terutama PUMPKIN, bertekuk lutut –Lee Sungmin.

Melihat sang kekasih yang tampak serius membuat Sungmin bergerak mengendap-endap mendekati pemilik hatinya. Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun terus fokus menulis di selembar kertas biru dalam pegangannya.

.

.

* * *

**##JOY##**

* * *

"Kyu, apa yang kau tulis?" Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat suara tenor kesayangannya menggema di belakangnya. Buru-buru _namja_ _brunnete_ itu melipat kertas yang tadi di pegangnya dan memasukkan lembaran itu di kantong jaketnya. Pena yang atdi ia gunakan mencoret-coret sudah tergeletak rapi di sampingnya.

"Eh, Ming. Latihanmu sudah selesai? Mau pergi sekarang?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin yang rupanya masih betah melayangkan tatapan _'__**apa-yang-kau-sembunyikan-dariku**__'_ padanya.

"Mingie~…mengapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau membuat Kyunnie takut~.." Merasa gerah terus-menerus diintimidasi _foxy_ kelam Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih merajuk manja agar pikiran Sungmin teralihkan dan tak lagi menatapnya seperti itu.

.

"Emm, _mianhae_, Kyu. Aku tadi hanya penasaran dengan apa yang abru saja kau sembunyikan di balik jaket itu." Tunjuk Sungmin ke arah kanan jaket Levis Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa, sayang. _Kajja_! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum orang tua yang ada di sana memberi _Job_ dadakan pada kita." Ujar Kyuhyun santai menunjuk manager mereka yang masih sibuk mengatur jadwal dalam ruang pribadinya yang terletak persis di depan ruang tunggu dan dapat dilihat dari celah kaca. _Namja_ tampan itu bergegas keluar gedung dengan mengamit –_paksa_- lengan Sungmin.

.

.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana, Kyu? Ini sudah hampir pukul 9 malam." Ungkap Sungmin seraya menunjukkan jam perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, sayang. Aku tahu, akibat jadwal gila-gilaanmu bulan kemarin, kau pasti melupakannya." Ujar Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Sungmin masuk dengan gerakan matanya. Sungmin lagi-lagi mengernyit bingung. _"Apa yang kulupakan?"_ itulah lirih hati Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak berisul riang dan langsung mendudukkan diri di belakang kemudi.

.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang –"

"Sssttt….'_cupp_'. Kau lihat saja nanti, sayang. Nikmati kencan kita malam ini." Ucap Kyuhyun memutus kalimat Sungmin dengan mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas kemudian memasangkan _seatbelt_ kekasihnya. Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan tak lagi bersuara. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengecup dahi Sungmin sebelum melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan Seoul.

* * *

**##JOY##**

* * *

Hampir 2 jam mengemudi, kini Kyuhyun mulai menepikan mobilnya. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya. Masalahnya, kini mereka berdua berada di salah satu pantai di daerah dekat Busan. _"Untuk apa ke pantai malam-malam?"_ begitu pikir Sungmin.

.

.

"_Chaa_! Ayo keluar, jagi." Kyuhyun melepas _seatbelt_nya, mendekat kearah Sungmin dan segera melepas _seatbelt_ sang _namjachingu_, tak lupa mengecup pipi bulat _"miliknya"_ dengan sayang.

.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin –_masih_- bingung.

"Hmm…karena aku sudah lama ingin ke pantai ini bersamamu. Bukankah kau juga sangat menyukai laut? Atau….Ming tidak suka Kyu bawa kesini, _eum_?" ujar Kyuhyun lembut dan menatap hangat _orbs_ Sungmin. Si kelinci putih itu tersenyum manis dan menggerakkan jarinya membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang, Kyunnie. _Gomawo_ sudah mengajakku kesini. _Cha_! Kita habiskan malam ini dengan bermain sampai puas. Yeeyyy!" Seru Sungmin bersemangat dan mendahului Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih. Lihatlah, kini kelinci itu berlari-lari kecil sesekali berputar-putar sambil merentangkan tangannya, senyum lima jari tidak lepas dari wajah cantik itu. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan desiran halus nan hangat di dadanya. "_Saranghae_" kata itu terucap lirih sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun ikut berlari kearah Sungmin dengan sebuah _wine_ di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Howaaaa…..anginnya segaaaarrrrrr…" ujar Sungmin yang berdiri di tepi laut dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar dan mata yang menutup rapat mendongak kelangit.

.

**_'Grep'_**

_._

"Ming suka, _heum_?" Sungmin sedikit berjengit kaget ketika sesuatu melingkar dan merengkuh erat perutnya dari belakang namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum menyadari siapa pelakunya.

"_Ne_, Ming suka….apalagi pantainya sepi, jadi kita tidak perlu takut ada fans di sini." Sungmin berucap sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup pipi Sungmin kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya di perut ber-_abs_ samar itu, menikmati semilir angina laut yang menenangkan.

.

.

* * *

"Kyunnie…." Panggil Sungmin di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Ng_?" gumam Kyuhyun menjawab. Saat ini mereka duduk di tepi pantai masih dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Pipi kirinya menempel di samping kepala Sungmin. Kedua lengannya saling terkait mengungkung tubuh berisi sang kekasih sementara tangan Sungmin di atas lengan Kyuhyun mengusap pelan balutan pucat lembut itu. Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Sungmin agar _namja_ itu tidak kedinginan dan kedua kaki panjangnya tertekuk mengapit Sungmin.

"Tadi sebelum berangkat kau berkata jika aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatap tampak samping wajah Kyuhyun.

.

_'Cupp'_

.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Kau benar-benar pelupa, Minnie-ku. Tapi tak apa, aku akan memberi petunjuk padamu." Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan dekapannya. Sungmin menatap polos.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa? Bulan apa?" Kyuhyun memulai _clue_-nya langsung _to the point_ yang ia tahu itu tak akan mengingatkan Sungmin karena sang _Bunny_ adalah tipe yang mudah linglung.

"Hari ini? Emm…hari ini tanggal 13 bulan Juli…_machi_? _Waeyo_, Kyu?" Ujar Sungmin kalem. **_Tuh kan? Si Bunny tak ingat apa-apa._**

"Hhhh~….Tujuh tahun lalu, di tanggal ini aku melakukan satu hal padamu yang membuat PUMPKIN heboh. Kau ingat?"

"Emm…apakah yang waktu syuting Mini Drama? Yang kau mengecup lama dahiku? Tapi, bukankah itu hanya tuntutan naskah?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"_Ne_, dan hari itu jadi hari yang sangat berarti bagiku karena di hari itu, kau mau menerimaku berada di sisimu. Sungguh aku tak pernah menduganya sama sekali. Kau yang sering bersikap dingin padaku saat aku baru masuk menjadi _roommate_-mu. Kau yang bersikap acuh namun sangat perhatian padaku, akhirnya…..mau menerima cintaku yang terkesan memaksa saat itu."

.

"…"

.

"Namun, ketahuilah. Sesungguhnya sejak aku melihat matamu di saat memperkenalkan diri pada kalian, aku sudah terjerat di dalammu. Makin hari aku makin memupuk perasaan ini, terus berkembang hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar takluk di kakimu." Kyuhyun mengunci _foxy_ Sungmin dengan obsidiannya.

"…"

"_Jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menutup mata dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam. Dia ingat. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana para fans mereka menyebutnya "**_KyuMin's Day_**". Hari terbentuknya "**_JOYer_**", tempat orang-orang yang mempercayai cinta antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

"_Happy KyuMin's Day_, Kyunnie…._Nado_ _Saranghaeyo_." Lirih Sungmin di pelukan Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar serak akibat menahan haru. Sekelebat memori tentang perjalanan cinta mereka berdua muncul secara teratur di benak Sungmin layaknya sebuah film _documenter_. Hubungan cinta yang tak mudah, penuh konflik, cemburu buta, amarah, bahkan juga air mata mewarnai kisah mereka berdua.

"_Mianhae_, aku melupakannya, Kyu…hiks….Terima kasih untuk semuanya dan juga semua kasih sayang yang kau beri padaku." isak Sungmin yang kini memiringkan tubuhnya, merengkuh Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada hangat sang kekasih. Dapat Sungmin dengar detak merdu jantung Kyuhyun. Detak yang dulu sempat terancam menghilang dan membuat Sungmin hidup bagai jiwa yang kosong selama berbulan-bulan.

"Uljima, Ming. Jangan menangis di hari bahagia kita. Jangan pernah mengucapkan '_terima kasih_' padaku karena akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu, berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, bahkan mungkin tak akan cukup walau sampai suaraku habis sekalipun. _Gomawo_, Ming. _Gomawo_ telah bertahan di sisiku walau aku berulang kali membuatmu sakit. _Mianhae_, jagi." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih seraya mengusap belakang kepala Sungmin yang terus menggeleng di dadanya.

"Aniyo. Jangan minta maaf padaku, Kyu. Asal kau berada di dekatku aku sudah sangat bahagia. Maafkan aku jika aku pernah membuatmu kecewa. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_." Ucap Sungmin teredam di dada Kyuhyun namun masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku tak 'kan pernah kecewa padamu, Ming. Kecuali jika kau memutuskan meninggalkanku dan pergi dari hidupku. Aku bisa apa jika tanpamu? Kau boleh meninggalkanku jika nafasku sudah menghilang dari raga ini. Dan kumohon, sebelum itu terjadi…..tetaplah di sampingku~."

.

Sungmin makin terisak di dada Kyuhyun. Sudah tak ada lagi kata yang mampu diucapkan bibirnya. Dadanya sesak. Betapa dia sangat mencintai _namja_ yang memeluknya ini. Pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan selama 7 tahun ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Tak dipungkiri, Sungmin sempat berkali-kali merasakan sakit di dadanya saat terjadi berbagai _Fanservice_ Kyuhyun dengan para member lain ataupun karena keintiman Kyuhyun dengan para _yeoja_ di sekitar mereka. Namun Sungmin selalu mencoba berpikir dan bersikap dewasa. Cintanya yang sangat besar pada _namja_ berumur 2 tahun di bawahnya itu membuat Sungmin membuang semua pikiran buruk dan egonya. Apalagi dengan keberadaan KMS dan JOYer yang secara terang-terangan merestui cintanya. Semua itu membuat Sungmin selalu memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Sifat Kyuhyun yang cemburuan, posesif, manja, dan sedikit arogan terkadang membuat Sungmin jengah apalagi jika sifat itu muncul dilatar belakangi karena dirinya. Namun lagi-lagi, Sungmin berusaha berpikir bijak. Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, oleh karena itu sang _Magnae_ bersikap seperti itu. Dan memang, Kyuhyun membenarkan semuanya. Dia terlalu takut Sungmin-nya berpaling, oleh karena itu dia terkadang bertingkah menyebalkan.

.

.

* * *

**##JOY##**

* * *

"_Hyung_…"

"Ne…"

"Kau masih menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih mendengar sedikit isakan sang _Bunny Boy_.

"Ani….aku tak menangis." Ucap Sungmin yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan.

"Jika kau sudah tidak menangis lagi, bagaimana jika kita merayakan hari jadi kita ini, _eottae_?"

"Eh?" Sungmin sontak mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata bengkaknya.

"Aku membawa _wine favourite_ kita, _ho_ne_y_….." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi sang kekasih.

.

_'Cupp'_

.

"_Kajja_! Kita minum sampai habis." Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin berdiri melangkah ke tempat Kyuhyun menaruh _wine_-nya lengkap dengan karpet yang akan menjadi alas duduk mereka.

"Kapan kau menyiapkan ini, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Masalahnya di mobil tadi dia tidak melihat _wine_ dan karpet kecil itu, apalagi gelasnya.

"Apapun bisa kulakukan untukmu, Minnie-ku." Jawab Kyuhyun sumringah. Terdengar gombal memang, namun Sungmin menyukainya. Ia membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang teramat manis. Mereka duduk bersisian di atas karpet itu dengan sebotol _wine_ di depan mereka, beserta 2 gelas yang biasa mereka gunakan.

Kyuhyun berinisiatif menuangkan _wine_ itu pertama kali untuk Sungmin kemudian memberikannya pada _namja_ manis itu.

"Ming, apa harapanmu di hari jadi kita ini? Adakah yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyesap _wine_ di gelasnya. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap sayang Kyuhyun.

"Asal kau selalu di sisiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, Kyunnie. Aku tak butuh lagi yang lain. Hanya kau." Jawab Sungmin tulus. Sungguh, memang hanya itu yang diinginkannya.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin, membawa _namja_ itu makin mendekat padanya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Ming. Apapun yang terjadi." Kyuhyun menautkan jarinya dengan jari Sungmin. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap Kyuhyun.

.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu? Apa harapanmu dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memainkan jemari Kyuhyun yang bertaut dengan jarinya. Gelas _wine_ merka sudah terparkir tenang di sisi tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Tetaplah di sisiku dan percaya pada cintaku padamu selamanya. Itulah keinginan dan harapanku, Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun sendu.

"Aku berjanji, Kyu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai Tuhan memisahkan nyawaku dari raga ini." Sungmin tersenyum tulus lalu melepas jaket Kyuhyun di punggungnya dan membentang jaket itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Udara makin terasa dingin dan dia tahu Kyuhyun kedinginan.

Saat memindahkan jaket itulah, secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam jaket dan tergeletak di kaki Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil kertas itu tak peduli dengan larangan Kyuhyun yang terdengar panik meminta Sungmin jangan membacanya. Hal itu justru membuat Sungmin makin penasaran dan Kyuhyun-pun menyerah.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Kau segalanya untukku. Pelengkap kosongnya jiwaku._**

**_Kau hatiku. Kau warna dalam hidupku._**

**_Satu harapanku Tuhan, jangan pernah pisahkan aku dengannya._**

**_Jikalau itu terjadi karena takdirmu, kumohon bawalah aku serta._**

**_Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Karena dia…nafasku._**

**_Izinkan aku membahagiakannya disisa umurku yang kau beri ini._**

**_Aku mencintainya, Tuhan. Sangat mencintainya._**

**_Lee Sungmin_**

**_Aku mencintaimu._**

**_Selamanya_**

.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin tercekat. Nafasnya tersendat saat membaca tulisan dari _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menangis. Dengan lembut dan perlahan dia kembali membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Isakan Sungmin makin kencang saat merasakan dirinya kembali berada dalam lindungan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu selalu, Kyu. Hiks. AKu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu…." Sungmin terisak sambil mencengkeram bagian depan kaos Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dia benar-benar bahagia dengan cinta yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"_Nado_, Ming…._Nado_ _jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_. Semoga Tuhan merestui cinta kita dan mengizinkanku menjadi pelindungmu selamanya." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah basah Sungmin. Ditatapnya kilau _foxy_ _namja_-nya dengan hangat.

.

_'Cupp'_

.

"_Saranghae_"

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pipi bulat itu dengan lembut.

.

_'Cupp'_

.

"_Saranghae_"

Dikecupnya kelopak mata bulat Sungmin. Cukup lama sampai isakan dari bibir mungilnya mereda.

.

_'Cupp'_

.

"_Saranghae_" Turun kehidung bangir yang memerah.

.

_'Cupp' 'Cupp'_

.

"_Saranghae_" Merambat ke kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin. Sedikit rasa asin tersesap dari pipi yang berlumuran airmata itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang makin memerah. Diusapnya dengan sayang pipi merona itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, menempelkan dahinya di dahi mulus sang kekasih, mengunci _orbs_ berkilau itu dengan tatapan hangat obsidiannya.

"_Saranghaeyo_, _yeongwonhi_….Lee Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir _namja_ kelincinya. Sungmin langsung memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman itu.

.

Seiring detik jam, sentuhan manis dari bibir Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan basah yang selalu sukses membuat Sungmin terbuai. Kedua lengannya kini melingkar di tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menekan tengkuk _namja_ itu meminta invasi lebih dari lidahnya. Kyuhyun menyanggupi, lumatan basahnya bergerak makin dalam membelit lidah Sungmin. Menyesap rasa _wine_ yang tertinggal di sana dan memancing saliva Sungmin agar tumpah kemulutnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan tengkuk Sungmin agar _namja_ itu lebih _rileks_ dan secara perlahan membaringkannya ke atas karpet yang mereka duduki. Sungmin yang masih terbuai dengan pagutan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya dihimpit tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus saja membalas cumbuan Kyuhyun sebaik yang ia bisa sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen memaksa 2 pasang bibir merah itu berpisah, meninggalkan untaian saliva yang menjembatani keduanya.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap dalam manik kembar Sungmin yang kini tampak sayu. Nafas mereka berdua menderu-deru tak teratur.

.

.

**_"Happy KyuMin's Day, Jagiya…"_**

.

.

Setelah itu, terdengar erangan dan desah tertahan dari keduanya yang mengalun lembut di sela-sela angin malam yang membelai hangat tiap jengkal kulit tubuh mereka. Membaur menjadi satu mengantarkan kedua insan itu dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang tiada pernah ada habisnya. Terus menerus sampai hari kembali berganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**- THE END -**

* * *

**_Yup, demi menyemaraki hari jadi EOMMA APPA, akhirnya Hyun munculin ide aneh ini._**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUMIN...**_

_**HAPPY 7th ANNIVERSARY...**_

_**KAMI SEMUA MENYAYANGI KALIAN. TERUSLAH SALING MENCINTAI KARENA HAL ITULAH YANG KAMI PARA KMS DAN JOYERS HARAPKAN.**_

_**JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO KYU APPA**_

_**JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO MING EOMMA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And **_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bagi yang tidak suka dan sudah terlanjur baca, saya mohon maaf, tapi jangan menghina dan mencaci maki cerita yang saya buat. **_

_**Terima Kasih ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SALAM KMS JOYERS. APAPUN YANG TERJADI KYUMIN IS REAL. JJANG !**_


End file.
